Cinderella Parody
by malika-azrael
Summary: Parody of Cinderella story. Setsuna as the prince and Sara as the not so poor Cinderella. And guess who is the fairy god brother? It's our beloved Michael. And the ending? You just have to read it by yourself. Completely hilarious.
1. Prologue

**Cinderella Parody **

Prologue

One day lived a girl named Sara. Her father was a very successful businessman named Kira Sakuya but on the other hand her mother died when she was still a baby. When she was ten years old, her father married again with a woman (or a ... decide it by yourself ^_^) named Arakune. Arakune already had two daughters named Alexiel and Kurai... 

They lived quite happily then suddenly a horrible accident happened, Sara's father died in plane accident, left her alone in the world with her stepmother and her stepsisters. And how their life after that...well...let us find out together. 


	2. Chapter I

Chapter I 

PRANG! 

"Oh My God!!! Sara! What the hell were you doing? Why you dropped that plate?" Arakune gazed sadly at the broken plate. "Oh, my import plate from Italy. That's very expensive you know!!" she snapped. "Now clean it!" 

Sara always did everything carelessly, no matter what she did. Broke this. Destroyed that. 

"What? Why me??? It's your own mistake!! Who ask you to put the plate here?!!" Sara countered. 

Arakune shook her head; Sara definitely was really...really annoying. If Sara were not her husband's daughter, she would have kicked her out from the house. 

Moreover since her husband's death, Sara liked to oppose her. Fortunately her daughters (Alexiel and Kurai) did not behave like Sara. And she thanked to God for that. 

Few moments later, Alexiel came in to the kitchen while carrying two gowns with different colors. "Mom, what do you think? Which one is prettier? Black or white one?" Alexiel showed those dresses in front of Arakune. 

"Ng...The black one, its color suit your pale skin," she suggested. 

"Yup!" she nodded. "I think so too. By the way Mom are you ready for the party later?" 

"Of course I am ready! How about your younger sister?" she questioned. 

"Dunno Mom. I haven't seen her too." Alexiel answered as she walked out from the kitchen. 

Tonight the entire family - except Sara – was invited to the dance party in palace. The king and the queen organized the party because the prince was looking for a wife and Alexiel also Kurai hoped they could be chosen as the Prince's wife. 

Sara, who heard their conversation from the beginning, now started to get angry and said, "Mom, why I am not invited along with you. I also want to go!!!" 

"Heh? What for you go there? Your place is in the kitchen you know!!! Now clean this broken plate then help your sisters dressed!!" 

"Huh!! For what I clean this trash!?! It's better for me to watch them having makeup!!" Sara said then she walked out. 

"Hey! Hey! Clean this first!" Arakune swore under her breath but poor for her cause Sara already stalked out so she didn't hear anything. 


	3. Chapter II

Chapter II 

After Arakune, Alexiel and Kurai went to the party, Sara was alone and she was completely dazed out in the kitchen. 

"Huh!! What a stingy Mom!! Why I couldn't go? They are gonna pay for this!!!!!" Sara already grumbled for half an hour. "I won't cook for dinner...or...Oh!" she exclaimed suddenly. "Or...I put something poisonous in their food!" she grinned, evil plan started to appear in her mind. 

Suddenly appeared a very bright light, so bright that her eyes were blind for a few moments. After she could see normally, in front of her stood a red haired boy with green eyes and dragon tattoo on his cheek. 

"Who the hell are you?!?" she asked. "No way!!! You are a thief!!" Sara was ready to hit the boy's head with frying pan. 

"Wait! Wait a minute!!" the boy said quickly. "I'm not a thief and I'm not a bad guy also, you know!" 

"Oh yeah?" Sara eyed the boy suspiciously. "Give me a proof then!!" 

"Heh? Isn't it already clear I am not a thief?" 

Sara was confused, what did the boy mean? 

"Geez. What are you? And idiot?!! How could there is a handsome and cure thief like me?" the boy smiled upon hearing his own praise meanwhile Sara sweat dropped. (What a narcissist...^ ^;;) 

"Ahh...just forget it, ok!" the boy said. Now...we are going to the main topic. You want to go to the dance party, right?" 

"How could you know about that? Actually who are you?" 

"Man. It's really difficult to speak with such an idiot like you," the boy complained. (Not idiot but slow brain actually...) 

"WHAT?!?" Sara yelled. 

"I'm you fairy god brother and...I'm gonna help you tonight!" 

"Fairy god brother? What the hell is that? Isn't it should be fairy god mother?!" Sara looked confused (again). 

"Oh God! It's already new era, Miss!" the boy said. "Human can even go to the moon. So why can't we have fairy god brother?!? Beside that...I'm too young and too cute to become a fairy god father!!" He started to praise himself again. "By the way I'm Michael." He introduced himself. "Now...you must be ready for the party. First, we change your clothes..." 

Michael waved his wand. 

Once. Nothing happened. 

Twice. Also nothing happened. 

The third... 

BUM! 

Sara's clothes exploded, destroyed into ragged one. "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING?!? WERE YOU GOING TO KILL ME?!?! What kind of fairy god brother are you?!?" Sara shouted in rage, she was so angry. No wonder, she almost lost her life in Michael's hand. 

"Ups! Sorry..." Michael scratched his head. "I had just finished my fairy training, that's why I am not so good yet..." Michael said innocently, with face showed no guilty at all for the murder attempt. 

After tried for some moments and all of it failed (How Poor ^ ^;;;) Finally they gave up and Sara wore Kurai's gown. 

"Now is a cart, right?" Sara asked. She had read Cinderella story more than once so of course she could guess it. 

"IIIIIH!!! It's an old story! In this modern era there is no cart anymore. At least it must be something that fantastic! Now take the pumpkin out!" Michael ordered. 

Sara quickly searched for the pumpkin but she found nothing. "Fairy god brother, there is no pumpkin here." 

"No pumpkin?!? Oh my god! What should I do?" Michael felt dizzy and dropped himself into the chair. He looked around helplessly and accidentally his gaze fell into the big red chili in the table and, "Hihihi...just use this, ok?" 

Sara stared at Michael and then stared at the chili, she looked very doubtful. "Are you sure?" she asked. 

"ARGH! The most important thing is we have something here. No pumpkin we can use chili...hehe..." Michael was chuckling alone, thinking about his cleverness (or his madness??? It is hard to tell...) 

Then he waved his wand. "Lumos!" 

The chili was burned in instant. "Ups! Wrong spell! It's Harry Potter's magic spell." 

Sara started to doubt whether Michael had passed his fairy training or no... 

Michael waved his wand once more (Lucky this time success) and the chili transformed into a red Ferrari with the latest model. (Wow! Give applause readers!) 

Michael pushed Sara into the car, "Go! You will be late if you don't hurry." 

But Sara looked hesitant so he asked, "What's more?" 

"Ng...fairy god brother...coz nowadays there are a lot of rape cases I think it would be very dangerous if I go alone so...could you give me a driver?" Sara asked. (Oh My God!) 

Michael face faulted. Then he took deep breath. Huh! This was the problem of being a fairy; human never satisfied and always asked more. He wondered what had possessed him to take a training to become fairy. 

"Okay. I will give you a driver." 

Finally after there was a driver (Transformed from Alexiel's hamster and Sara silently prayed that Alexiel wouldn't find out about this) she was ready to go. 

"Be careful and remember you must come back before 12 o'clock at midnight," Michael warned. 

"Ok fairy god brother. Bye! Take care the house ok!" Sara said as she waved her hand. 


	4. Chapter III

Chapter III 

Sara instantly got headache, toothache, fever, migrant and many more when she arrived at the dance hall in the palace. Why? Because the singer sang rock and roll song with super duper awful voice. 

'Oh my god. It is a great party but the singer's voice...' Sara thought. There was many couple dancing around. Among them she could see Kurai was dancing with Voice vehemently. Then she glanced around and saw Alexiel who was talking with Lucifer also many guests like Jibrille, Raphael, Raziel and many more. 

All of people stunned for a moment when Sara entered the hall and then just in a blink of eyes...it's already crowded and noisy again. 

"What the hell?" She grumbled. 'All of them should be fascinated by my beauty like in the real Cinderella story' Sara thought. 'What is wrong with this fic's author?' (Hey! That is me you know!) 

Suddenly a cute and handsome boy, with blond hair and big blue eyes, pulled her. The music changed into a melancholic song, so suitable for dance. Both of them dance so slowly, as if wanted to enjoy the moment. 

"Hi!" The boy said. "I'm Setsuna, Prince Setsuna. Who are you?" 

Oh! So he was the prince whom everyone talking about. "I...I am Sara." Sara stuttered for a moment, stunned to see how charming Setsuna's smile was. 

"Sara...what a nice name!" 

"Thanks." 

"So Sara, what is your hobby? I like to watch anime and read manga very much." 

"Really? Wow! So do I! What is your fave then?" 

"Hmm...I like Angel Sanctuary the most." 

"Same with me!" Sara exclaimed happily. She had never imagined the prince would have a time to watch anime and read manga, she also never imagined they both had same favorite thing. 

But... 

TENG! TENG! TENG! 

The wall clock rang, it was still ringing when Sara looked at the clock and gasped. It was 12 o'clock midnight. She still remembered what her 'beloved' fairy god brother said, 'you must come back before 12 o'clock at midnight!' 

"Err...I'm so sorry but I have to go now! Bye!" With that she ran out from the hall. 

Setsuna chased her. "Hey! Wait! At least tell me your cell phone number or your email!" 

Sara ran and ran down the stairs without care at all of Setsuna's yell but suddenly... 

GUBRAK! 

Sara slipped and fell down in the middle of the stairs. "Ouch!" She groaned painfully. 

"Wait!" Setsuna yelled from the upstairs. 

Sara panicked, seeing Setsuna chased her, quickly she ran to her red Ferrari and pulled the gas (The driver was left by her ^ ^;; Such an irresponsible girl...) 


	5. Chapter IV

Chapter IV 

For this latest week, the fuss happened in the whole country. There was news that whomever that could wear the underwear, which was pointed by the guard; she could get married with the prince. 

Sara got a major shock hearing that, in the real story it was shoe, right? How could it turn to be underwear? Beside that, she didn't leave anything that night, so...who had left it? 

"I had created it for you. You forgot to leave your shoe so I created the underwear so the prince could find you!" Michael appeared suddenly in front of her. 

"You surprised me! I almost got heart attack you know!" Sara accused. "And what the hell that had made you to put underwear instead of shoe?!? From all things in this world, why it must be underwear? It could be anything else! Anything else but that!!" She grumbled. 

"Ehh?!? Ooo...the shoe was old story. It's better underwear! Make sensation. Right?" 

"What kind of sensation?" Sara snapped. "It's very embarrassing!" 

TOK! TOK! TOK! 

The door was knocked. Arakune opened it. 

"Look! It looks like the guards have come; they bring the underwear with them too. Quick! You must try it!" Michael ordered before he disappeared. 

Before Sara could say something, Alexiel and Kurai had snatched the underwear away (Sara and Michael were in the kitchen so she was late to come out) 

"Hey girls! STOP IT!!!" Arakune shouted seeing her two oldest daughters fought for the chance to wear the underwear first. 

So Alexiel tried it first coz she was the oldest daughter and then Kurai's turn. (The scene is censored coz it is not suitable for the readers under seventeen. Hehe...) 'Such a hypocrite,' Sara thought. (HEY!) 

No one among them could wear it. The guards felt confused. This was the last house they visited. If the girl wasn't there, where should they find the girl who could wear it? 

"Ng...May I try it?" Sara asked suddenly. 

"WHAT?!? You? Do you think you can wear it?!" Kurai snapped. She was angry coz she lost the chance to marry the prince. "Wake up from your dream!" 

"Well...let's try," the guards gave the underwear to Sara. The motive of the underwear was tiger's stripes. 

Sara face faulted when she saw it. 'Michael must be insane.' 

After she tried it, apparently it suited her. The guards were happy coz their duty had been fulfilled and they were free from the king's wrath. 

Sara was taken to the palace soon. Arakune was a little disappointed coz her daughters failed to marry with the prince. Alexiel didn't care at all. And Kurai was so angry that nobody dared to talk about the wedding around her. 


	6. Epilogue

Epilogue 

Today was the wedding day between Sara and the prince. Needless to say Sara was so happy. After the complicated wedding ceremony in the church, they went back to the palace, to the reception hall. Arakune and Alexiel came but Kurai refused to come (She was still upset). 

The veil closed Sara's face so she couldn't see anything; even walking was difficult for her. But she was sure Setsuna's face must be as handsome and cute as she saw in the dance party at that time. 

"Sara, congratulations!" 

The voice was familiar; she lifted the veil up so she could peek. It was Setsuna who was talking to her and the boy stood in front of her. 

EEEH?!?! 

Setsuna stood in front her?!?! But the groom stood beside her! How could it possible?!?! 

"EH?!? Didn't I marry with you?!?" Sara asked, felt very confused. 

Setsuna looked confused for a second then he smiled. "Oh my god Sara. So you thought the man who would marry you was I? That is impossible! I'm the youngest son; of course the one who will marry first is my brother." 

"WHAT?!?" Sara yelled. "Your brother?!?" 

"Yup!" Setsuna nodded. "You haven't met him, right? So, let me introduce you to each other." 

Sara hurriedly opened the veil; she wanted badly to know who the hell the man. When she saw the groom's face, her eyes almost bulged out. 

"YOU!!!" She pointed. 

"Hi! I'm Setsuna's brother, Rosiel." And he smiled. 

Suddenly Sara felt very dizzy, her sight became dark and her body fell down to the floor. She was fainted coz of the major shock. ^ ^ ;;; 


End file.
